1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a releaseable locking device of the type comprising a first member and a second member movable into and out of locking engagement with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great number of various embodiments of releasable locking devices of that type are commonly known. As an example, each of the members of the locking device may comprise a transverse bore aligned in the engaged position of the members which may then be interlocked by means of a locking pin manually insertable in the aligned bores. The known locking devices also comprise a locking device of the type where the said first and second members may be retained in their engaged position by means of spring biased ball members, and where the said members may be disengaged when subjected to a sufficient tensile force. More specifically, the present invention provides an improvement of a locking device of the type having one or more latch members movable between locking and non-locking positions exclusively under the influence of their own weight, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,847.